Embodiments are described herein that relate to devices and methods for use in the deployment and alignment of a medical device such as an intracardiac device.
When deploying a prosthetic mitral valve, it is important that the valve is seated within the native annulus (for valves that do not require excision of the native valve) in such a manner as to avoid hemodynamic leakage. Leaking can occur where the prosthetic valve meets the commissures, meets the anterior leaflets, and/or meets the posterior leaflets. Accordingly, some newer generation valves are equipped with a flange or cuff that is atrially seated, maintains patency during its lifetime, and funnels cardiac atrial output through a one-way valve and into the ventricle. Accordingly, proper alignment of the annular seal is critical to the effectiveness of the valve and to the life of the patient. Thus, devices for aligning the transventricular tether of such a valve would be considered useful to solve these and other problems known in the art.